


12 Hours

by tmaslayme



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaslayme/pseuds/tmaslayme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the clone club slumber party. Cal was kicked out for the night but can't stay away from Felix's loft any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on FF.net like two months ago and decided to put it up here as well just because. Everything up to the end of 2x10 happened, only exception is that Helena didn't leave the loft the next morning!

The incessant knocking on Felix's metal door caused her to wake with a jolt. Despite passing out some time between two and three this morning, Sarah's entire body was on high alert once again. The cleansing clone slumber party they had partaken in didn't stop her from remembering the terror that Rachel and the DYAD had put her through just the day before.

Kira was snuggled safely right next to her with Cosima on the other side. She had insisted that Cosima sleep in the bed as well considering the couch or floor were no place for such a sick person to spend the night. The oxygen tubes were still lodged safely in her nostrils and Sarah took a moment to make sure her sister was still breathing. The rise and fall of the dreadlocked woman's chest was enough to comfort her for now. She examined Kira next for a moment and kissed her little monkey before leaving the bed to investigate the knocking.

A quick glance at the stove clock let her know it was only just nearing 8am. The rest of the lazy arseholes in the loft were still completely dead to the world. Felix and Alison had gotten completely drunk and were tangled together on the couch uncomfortably. Helena was on the floor a few feet away from them, curled up in a nest of clothes and blankets.

Sarah approached the door slowly and pulled the screwdriver out. She gripped it in hand like a weapon in case the person on the other side was in fact an enemy. She flipped the metal latch and swung the door open quickly, hoping the speed would catch the other off guard long enough for her to get a jump start on attack if need be.

The familiar beard and unkempt brown locks had her defensive stance relaxing and the grin melting her racing heart. "Jesus bloody Christ, Cal! You scared the shite out o' me!"

He chuckled, just happy to see her face once again and leaned in to kiss her gently. "Sorry, didn't mean to."

She stepped aside once he pulled back and allowed him to step into the flat. As soon as he was over the threshold she swung the door back closed and locked it safely. He was looking at her with eyes full of worry when she turned back around to face him.

"What?" she bit out a little more harshly than she had intended.

Cal placed the grocery bags he was carrying on the ground and Sarah noticed them for the first time. She kinked a brow in confusion but directed her attention back to him when he wrapped an arm around her waist to guide her to his chest. "You know I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, right? You and Kira are all that matter to me now and I'll do anything to protect you both."

She did know that, but she didn't know how to respond to such words. So, in typical Sarah Manning fashion she did what she always did when talking got to be too much and pulled Cal's face down to meet her own lips. They both quickly got lost in the familiarity of the kiss and pushed closer together, so nothing and no one could get in to hurt them.

"Oi!" Felix's high pitched voice brought them out of their haze. "Would it kill you two to be around each other without snogging for two seconds?"

Sarah flipped her brother off before turning to face him and noticing that both he and Alison were sitting upright and gazing at the couple. Alison was disheveled from sleep but otherwise looked her perfectly manicured self and was sporting a grin. "Don't listen to him, you two are adorable!"

Sarah rolled her eyes at the statement but inwardly smiled. She hated the thought of her punk rock self being deemed 'adorable' but if it was in relation to Cal Morrison, she could make an exception. She was happy with Cal and if happy made her adorable she'd put up with it.

"What are you even doin' here?" she asked him curiously. "Miss me already, yeah?"

"Nah," he shrugged indifferently towards her. "Just missed Kira."

"Twat," she huffed out and swatted at his arm before making her way to the couch and flopping down next to Alison.

"Sarah! Don't speak to him that way!" Alison screeched out to which the other three alert occupants laughed. Sarah was amazed that despite drinking her self to near death just hours before, Alison was able to spring right back up and be her normal preppy self. She made a mental note to ask Alison about her talent of avoiding hangovers sometime later.

"Would it make you feel better to know I came to make you all breakfast?" Cal smiled in their direction and Sarah immediately hopped back up and smiled widely at him.

"Oi, let's get movin' then!" Sarah led him over to the kitchen area and watched him unload all the groceries that would create an amazing breakfast for the entire family.

"For the record," Cal began speaking as Sarah placed all the cookware he would need out on the counter for him. She was useless at the actual cooking but she at least knew where Fe kept the required tools. "I did miss you. I was practically counting down the seconds until it would be acceptable to come back here."

Sarah laughed softly. "12 hours ain't bad."

Felix and Alison both made their way to the table when the smell of the food started wafting to them and Sarah quickly took a seat with them as well. The sound of Felix and Sarah goofing off had Kira waking up and making her way to sit in her mother's lap quietly.

"Hey Monkey, how'd ya sleep?" Sarah asked while stroking her daughter's hair softly.

"Good, Mommy. Auntie Cosima is awake too, she said she's going to come sit with us soon."

"Yeah? Should we wake up Auntie Helena then too?" Sarah asked and Kira nodded her head emphatically.

Cal approached the table and set a plate down in front of Sarah and Kira. He tousled Kira's curls lovingly and smiled at her. "Morning munchkin," he eyed Sarah next and pointed to the plate. "For the kid, not you."

"Too bad because she loves sharing with me right, Monkey?"

"Yeah, Daddy," Kira giggled and hopped off Sarah's lap to make her way over to Helena. Sarah popped a piece of bacon in her mouth for good show and smiled triumphantly at him. He shook his head at their conspiring and returned to the stove to continue cooking for the group.

Cosima passed the little girl as she left and sat herself down in the closest chair, next to Felix. It was difficult to get used to seeing Cosima looking so sick and it made Sarah's stomach lurch thinking of how Rachel destroyed what might have been her sister's last shot at survival.

Felix seemed to sense Sarah and Alison's inability to speak to their sister at the moment and cleared his throat lightly. "I hope you're hungry Cos, we've got country boy here makin' us a feast."

Cal turned and smiled at her in greeting and chose to ignore Felix's new nickname for him. He approached the table and set a plate down in front of her silently. "Nice, being the dying girl has its perks I guess, with getting food before everyone else and all."

Seeing her sister's flinch at the d-word had her smiling wryly at them both. "Just a joke guys, chill. I'm still alive and breathing you know."

"Right."

"Yeah," Alison and Sarah chimed in simultaneously and laughed at the coincidental timing.

Moments later Kira returned to the table with Helena lagging behind her looking drowsy still. Immediately, her eyes locked on the one stranger in the room and she furrowed her brows deeply in confusion. "Who is that, sestra?"

"That's Cal, Helena," Sarah explained gently and hoped her sister didn't freak out completely over the strange man's presence.

Cal smiled at her gently and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Helena stared at the hand for several moments and sized the man up across from her. "Sestra's boyfriend?"

"He's-" Sarah began to offer an explanation but Cal's voice cut her off.

"Yeah, sestra's boyfriend and Kira's dad."

Helena nodded silently and turned to take a seat at the table, leaving Cal's hand hanging lamely in midair. He caught Sarah's eye as she tried to hold in a laugh at his look of surprise and shrugged at him. Helena often missed social cues and she tried to convey to him that it was typical behaviour of the blonde.

With all the sisters plus Felix and Kira awake and hungry, Cal whipped up the food as fast as he could. He didn't realize how large a task he was getting into when he thought of the idea to surprise them all with breakfast. He finally finished eventually and settled into a seat next to his girlfriend and daughter to eat his own food. Helena was the only one still eating because her stomach was apparently a bottomless pit but the others all remained seated and chatted happily, carefree for a moment.

"I'm glad you only lasted twelve hours," Sarah spoke softly in his ear and dropped a kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"Good, because it's gonna be a lot of hours before you're able to get rid of me again." he garbled back softly in her ear and returned a kiss on her own cheek, accidentally leaving a bit of scrambled egg in his wake. "Woops," he chuckled when seeing the disgusted look on her face and brushed it off tenderly.

Happiness was simplicity, spending time with her boy, daughter, and siblings. Life outside the loft was crazy and unpredictable but for just a moment Sarah let the calmness wash over her. She had a feeling if Cal really did have no intention of spending time away from her for a while that the calm would become easier and easier to find.


End file.
